Treaty
by AutumnBoze00
Summary: AU - There was a war between the Vampire kingdom and the Demon kingdom it ended with a treaty where the princess of the demon kingdom would pick one child to be her servant for eternally. That treated goes into effect today with the princess being at age to pick, Princess Yuchi at 15.
1. Welcome Home

Miss Yuchi is now a full demon and one of the most beautiful of them all. You turn into a full demon when your parents decide you are ready and perform the ritual. Yuchi's Dad didn't think she was ready but with the treaty not being filled the war raged on. At this rate both kingdoms will fall so he turned her into a demon early. But even with that she still looks perfectly human. Because Yuchi's dad was a demon while her mom was a human. Her mother was killed by a Vampire and that what started the war. Now she stands in front of the blood farm waiting for children to exit so she can pick one. Her father told her to pick one most precious to the kingdom. The demon spies had informed her the most loved child was Mikaela Hyakuya. A child that uses himself for his family but that was in vain when he tried to escape with them and they were all killed in front of him. And now he's quiet and cold. The queen keeps him as close to her as possible to make sure he won't kill himself. With Yuchi having a soft heart she wanted to help this young boy and save him.

"Princess." she looked at where her guard was pointing. A sad blonde boy walked slowly across the bridge with a silver pouch crunch in his hand dripping out pink goo.

Yuu's POV

I mod my head and walk over to him with a smile. He stops keeps his head down.

'Poor Mika' I crouch down and pat his head. I could feel him shaking. "Don't be scared i'm here to save you." Nothing "My name is Yuchiro Saint I'm the demon princess here to pick a child of my choosing. Won't you come with me Mika. I promise a life worth living." I put a hand out where he can see. "No...Nothing is wort-" I hug him tightly "Mika I know how-" Mika lashes out and flings his arms out of my grasp. My guards were about to kill him when I stopped them. "Mika I do know I lost my mother to these Vampires but not only that most of my family in the war. Now tell me I don't know. Mika please come with me..." Tears started to stream down my face as I keep my hand out. I could finally see Mika's bright blue eyes that were hiding under the shadow of his bangs. Mika looked at me in shock. "Mika give me a chance please...Who said we can't be family and live on for them." More tears traveled down and Mika hugged me then started to cry into my chest. I look back at my guards and nod. I whip up my tears and pick up the crying mika in my arms and walk towards the Vampire queens castle.

"NO YOU CAN'T HIM!" Kurl screeched in anger at me. "I'm sorry but you don't have choose now do you." She sits back down in her throne in defect and looks to the side disguise. I look to see a tall man with long light purple hair walk out from the shadows and smirk. I guess mika knows him by the way his grip tightens on me and he's glare sharpens. "Oh no~ not our dear Mikaela-" I glared at him as he walks closer but is stopped by my guards pointing their demon weapons at his neck. He puts his hands up in defect. "O.k , O.k I get it." looks sarcastically scared at the weapons then at me with a smirk while backing away and bowing to me. I look back up at the Queen with a firm look and tighten my grip on Mika. "Whats your choice if you say no both of our kingdoms will fall and I know you don't want that, No one wants to die-" She throws a capsule at me I catch with my other hand. It's filled with blood. I look at questionable. "When the boy is the age you want give him that blood then yours to turn him immortal." I look at her with a firm look again. "So turn him into a Vampire?" Mika grips harder and starts to queen gets up and starts to walk way and stops with her back to me. "The treated said the child must serve you eternally right there's your solution..." She walks off with her pink bangs covering her eyes.I look down at mika with his face buried in my chest. ' he fell asleep.' a smile creeps onto my face. 'cute..' I turn to my personal servant, Milla, and hand her the capsule. "Go ahead and put this somewhere safe in my room." She bows " Yes madam." And runs off. "Lets go I wanna go home fast this place gives me the creeps." I pat mika's head as we walk away.

In the car home.

Mika sleeps with his head in my lap,I pat his head lightly. "Madam were almost home." "Thank you for telling me."

Few mins later we pull into the roundabout driveway while the black fense door close behind us. I shake Mika and whisper into your ear. "Mika time to wake up were home." He sits up and rubs his beautiful eyes. One of my servants open the left back passenger side door. I take Mika's hand and lead him out. "Welcome home miss." I walk to the front door of the castle. I look at the drowsy Mika and giggle at the cuteness." Milla!" I yell shocking Mika awake. I giggle again at this. The sound of running steps came closer and stop in front of me. She bows "Welcome home miss!" She comes up to look at me with a bored face. " Milla could you clean up Mika for me." I pat his back as he grips my dress while standing behind me. "Of course madam." I crouch down to mika's level. "Mika she won't hurt I promise." Mika looked at me with disbelief. "Mika She won't hurt you because you belong to me and anything that belongs to me is safe. If she hurts you she goes straight to hell instead of living here on the surface,right?" I turn and look at her with red eye and a deadly glare. "Y-yes madam." Milla bows fast with a feared face. I turn back to Mika. "Alright do you believe me now, Mika." I caressed his right cheek. Mika passed me at Milla still bowing. Then looked back at me then nodded and smiled. "Alright." I go to get up but he hugs me and I smile with pure happiness then hugs back.

" Welcome home Mikaela Hyakuya."


	2. Out Of Happiness

Yuu POV

Mika let go of me then went with milla as he waved goodbye,smiling as they walked down the hallway to the right of me. I stood up and went up the stairs in front of me then down the left hallway. I start to undo my Green bow on the back of my head until. "Oh crap." I turn looking back down the long hallway that leads back to the stair or straight to the right hallway. ' I forgot to tell Milla to send Mika to father's throne room, shit.' I walk into my room, shuts my door, goes into the bathroom, strips, undoes my hair, and starts a bath. Then I take out my phone and calls Milla. "Y-yes miss- Aah!" I hear screaming,splashing, and tumbling. "Y-Yuu you lie to me!." I put a hand on my hip." Mika is that you?" "Yes it is she a really monster!" "Mika are you not used to being washed by a servant?" 'Thats a stupid question.' I turn and go back in my bathroom and pin up my hair with one hand. Then sits into the bath. I smile and close my eyes. "Mika I need you to behave alright. I know this is new but please understand. Mika if you really don't want it you don't have to after this , O.K?" "O-o.k Yuu-Chan!" I put a hand over my mouth in surprise and blushes. 'So CUTE!' "M-mika could you put Milla on." "Yea!" I heard the ruffling of the phone. " Yes what is it Princess." "Watch your tone with me." "Y-yes madam" "After you done bring Mika to father's throne room." "Yes madam." "Thank you." I hung up the phone.

A Few hours mins later...

I stood before my father and caught him up on everything. "MIKAELA DO NOT RUN IN THE THRON-!" "YUU-CHAN!" I turn to see Milla walking after a running,sparkling Mika. Smiling and more alive than when I first saw him. Mika hugged me tightly burying his face into my dress.

"So your Mikaela Hyakuya." A booming voice echoes through the throne room. I turn to look up at my farther ,past the stairs, standing in front of his throne with a smile. Mika looked up with a hint of fear. I pat his head and take his hand then lead him up the stairs. "It's nice to meet you little one." My father crouches and ruffles mika's hair a little then looks back at Milla. "make a room for her new personal servant." "Yes-" "No! Mika is not old enough and I don't want that for him-" Mika toughs on my hand and smiled. Then Mika looks at my father. "I've heard a lot about me serving Miss Yuu-Chan and...Well I don't mind doing it. This will be my payment for saving me." "M-Mika!" I look at him shocked. Then he turns and smiles at me with eye closed." Mika..." I look down at the floor then up at my father. I squeeze Mika's tiny hand. " o.k continued with preparations but Mika will sleep with me until he's use to this place." My father pats my head. "Alright dear." he looks back a Milla. "Milla please go make the room and Mika." Mika looks at my tall farther with a smiling face."You'll start training tomorrow, o.k? milla will train you." Mika perked up even more. "Yes sire!" My father moves back up and into his chair. "That's a good attitude I think we'll be good friends!" father smiled.

And that's how everything started.

Four Years later...

"Raise and Shine Yuu-chan!" I open my eyes and look at the know 16 year old mika and one tear slips from my eye. Thank the demons he was facing away from me so he didn't have to see how said I am. I sat up and look down at my lap. "Mika..." Mika ties the curtains up while talking. "Yes~" "Today's your birthday." *sob* I couldn't hold it in any more tears ran from my eyes as I leaned down more and grip the sheets more. "Yuu-Chan!" Mika crouch beside me , In shock, and put a hand on my back as the tears ran more. "What's wrong with my brithday?" I looked at him in disbelief with my head to the side , tears running dieangle. "Mika did you really forget?" Mika looked at me , I could see how much he hated to see me like this, Then his shocked eye got wider. " Oh." Then his eyes go back looking remorseful. Was all he said and he smiled sadly as he caressed my cheek with his gloved hand making me lean into the warmth and cried harder. "Hey its .ok" He took his other hand and tilted my head straight so he look at me in the eyes, He's gloves were stocked. "Yuu-Chan I really hate that I have to be vampire but if it means I get to spend eternally with you I don't mind."

His smile is so bright. Her Smile is so bright . His eye's are so eye's are so heart is so kind. his heart is so kind.

"Mika... *Sniff*" I wipe my tears and smile at him and stretch out a hand to him. "Mika let's both be monster." He's eye widen then blink back. He shakes his head and takes my hands. " No let's live immortal together but not as monster but as lovers." My eye's widen and I know I blushed pure red cause Mika laugh at me. But I laugh to because he was blushing just as much. I look done and smile warmly " Mika I love you so much." He cups my face and I look at him. He's so handsome. " Yuu-Chan I Love you too." Mika puts his lips to mine softly and I close my eyes then hugs him tightly as he hugs me start to stream down my cheeks again.

Out of Happiness


End file.
